Despite the negative connotation, may people exercise on a regular basis in order to maintain weight or to enjoy a healthy lifestyle. These exercises usually include some type of equipment in order to provide a muscular tension or resistance in the hands, arms, feet and legs. It is desirable for an exercise device to obtain resistance from air, and it is equally desirable to obtain this resistance from water which may enhance the experience of the user. Furthermore, the exercise device may be needed in order to steer and propel a watercraft or other device.